


Loyalty

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: small drabble. tagged as mature because of the end :^)
Kudos: 7





	Loyalty

**__ **

**_LOYALTY._** The _sun-moon_ relationship they had were completely mutual – both have always been in sync. Thoughts, behaviors, decisions… Everything the sun decided on, the moon followed up. Everything the moon chose, the sun gave him support.

If Ken’s desire was to beat the enemy, despite of everyone’s complaints… Daisuke is the one to raise hand and voice in his defense. Ken is a friend, a sibling, and his other half.

The sun goes behind the moon at night, and the moon is always there on the daylight, even if not visible sometimes. Somehow, Daisuke acts more like the moon and Ken more like the sun. But who has the Sun crested is the other, not the opposite.

Daisuke’s light, sunshine beam, optimism and emotional.  
Ken’s darkness, moonlight serenity, realism and rational.

They match. They combine their sun-moon roles and follow each other’s steps.

So… If one wants something, the other will be glad to help said goal to be achieved.

Which means…   
_Daisuke is willing to help Ken erase Dark Gennai from the world, even if it costs his reputation._


End file.
